Today's residential electronic circuit breakers (AFCI) monitor and protect against many different types of fault conditions. When a circuit breaker trips, it is advantageous to know what type of fault the circuit breaker interrupted in order to accurately and rapidly correct the fault condition. The electronic modules in such circuit breakers are capable of indicating the interrupted fault only when the electronics are powered. Normally this requires re-closing the circuit breaker to power the electronic module. However, re-closing the circuit breaker to indicate the cause of the interrupted fault also means re-energizing the fault if the fault is still present. In order to safely re-close the circuit breaker, an electrician must open the load center and remove the line load and neutral load wires from the circuit breaker. It would be desirable to have a secondary means of powering the electronic module to allow the electronic module to indicate the interrupted fault, without the need to re-energize the fault at levels that would be considered hazardous, thus eliminating the need to remove the load wires from the circuit breaker.